Storm Shadow (G.I. Joe Film Series)
This page is about the incarnation of Storm Shadow from the 2009 movie and 2013 sequel. The mainstream version can be found here: Storm Shadow (G.I. Joe) . 'Storm Shadow ' one of main villains and Ninja who came from Arasiakge Clan an expert of Martial Arts. He shares a rivalry with a man from his past, call-sign Snake Eyes. He was a teacher of Anna Lewis aka Baroness whom he joined for help and revied by Zartan in the sequel. but in the end he helped Joes to defeated the Joes He is played by Lee Byung-Hun and Brandon Soo-hoo as a child. Childhood Storm was Hard Master's student and nephew who first met Snake Eyes as a child whom he mistaken as thief and fight with him but Hard Master was impressed by Snake Eyes's skills and became his favorite student. This ca become his favorite student caused Storm to jealous and escaped from the dojo when Snake Eyes discovered that Hard Master murdered which believes Storm Shadow is main suspect. but it turn out he framed for Hard Master's death by Zartan which caused Arashikage Clan mistured him and jonied Cobra but not knowing that Zartan who is his master is responsible for his uncle's death Gi Joe:Rise of Cobra Storm Shadow works secretly for M.A.R.S. Industries founder James McCullen as an operative.He trained Anna Lewis aka Baroness as student and harbors a grudge against Snake Eyes, leading back to their childhood. In Paris he warns Ana about her husband touching her Mccllun ask him to kill her husband. He assists Ana in raiding the Pit and stealing the nano missiles from the Joes and meeting with Snake Eyes by fight before he and Ana were escaped . Back to Paris when Ana and Storm Shadow attacked the Nato and kills Baron after Ana kissed him and he launches the warhead that partially demolishes the Eiffel Tower. Ana explme to Duke that Storm got scar after Arashikage Clan banshed for his master's death During the G.I.Joe assault on the McCullen's arctic hideout, Storm faced his enemy Snake and engages him in battle. He is believed killed when Snake Eyes stabs him in the abdomen with his arm mounted tonfas. He plunges into the frozen depths. G.I. Joe: Retaliation In 2013 sequel Retaliation Storm Shadow survived and helps Zartan to rule the world and along with Firefly. He also seeks revenge against Snake Eyes for becoming a main villains of the film as Snake Eyes and Storm's cousin Jinx wants him to return Tokyo and fights with him after they learing the truth about Hard Master's death but in the end he kills Zartan after learning he behind his uncle's death with help of Joes Personalty and abilities Storm Shadow was an aggressive and ruthless man who was capable of committing murder without a second thought. In his youth he was jealous of Snake-Eyes, because the other boy was their Clan Masters favorite . Though it has not been confirmed, it's possible that Shadow was responsible for the murder of the Clan Master. Storm Shadow believed that fear was a good way of keeping people in line and held no qualms about killing innocent people. He was indifferent about destroying Paris; in fact he was the one that fired the missile filled with nanomite warheads which would have resulted in Paris' destruction. Storm Shadow was also very confident in his abilities and believed that he would be capable of killing Snake-Eyes, though the other ninja eventually emerged victorious during their final battle. Interestingly Shadow once referred to Snake-Eyes as "brother" even though they were not related and certainly didn't have a brotherly relationship. Despite his aggressive and ruthless nature, Zartan said that Storm Shadow never killed women. When Zartan killed Cover Girl, Shadow said that he would make an exception this time. Storm Shadow was a master of martial arts and was an absolutely lethal fighter. Out of all the members of GI Joe, only Snake-Eyes has been able to combat him on equal terms. He wielded two katana swords which he could clip together to form a single double bladed sword. Shadow was also able to throw shuriken with deadly accuracy. In his youth he also proved to be skilled at wielding a nunchaku, being able to defeat Snake-Eyes whilst using the weapon. Even without his weapons, Shadow was still a deadly opponent being a master of hand to hand combat. Like Snake-Eyes he was capable of performing impressive acrobatics and moving with great agility. His fighting style was apparently more aggressive than Snake-Eyes' style, which suited his aggressive personality. Gallery Gi_joe81.jpg File:009ROC_Brandon_Soo_Hoo_001.jpg |Young Storm Shadow E0030387_4a6e6d2e0a30d.jpg |Young Storm fighting Snake Eyes File:96795002.jpg Movie2gijoe.jpg 1247318903387_1.jpg GlOedcu1.jpg 1-13021G91253E7.jpg StormShadow41.jpg StormShadow40.jpg StormShadow38.jpg Stormshadow-snakeeyes-ROC1_1295289650.jpg 2307743-stormshadow_gijoe2_retaliation_1334856907.jpg Storm-Shadow-GI-Joe-Rise-Of-Cobra_1265251250.jpg 155c86d56ed697150a09d33db3b1f8e2.jpg WIMwCw7l.jpg Gi_joe83_1247518671.jpg gijoe-stormshadow-baroness.jpg|link=Storm Shadow (G.I. Joe) 1107042011e78d566d2f8bd453.jpg StormShadow48.jpg|He Never Gives Up 1107042012037cab235ebb42c3.jpg File:Gi_joe87.jpg File:PK11DS05621.JPG File:Tumblr_m4yic9wqi91r7m89eo1_1280.jpg Joe_13.jpg 2009101410333073.jpg File:Gi_joe85.jpg File:Gi_joe109.jpg StormShadow29.jpg StormShadow49.jpg cobra-v-snake-eyes.jpg|link=Storm Shadow (Movie) Anastorm.jpg|link=Storm Shadow (Movie) Tumblr_lxavbilTce1r7my96o1_500.jpg Shirtless.jpg StormShadow31.jpg S2battle.jpg 1107042014d66a6e0c2fc4dd9a.jpeg StormShadow37.jpg StormShadow11.jpg Ms238h_gijoe1.jpg Wake.jpg |Waking Up Stormmask.jpg Stormshadow2.jpg tumblr_mh8ywiMeJF1r7uohoo1_400.jpg|link=Stom Shadow (Movie) 53345L.jpg|link=Storm Shadow (Movie) Trivia *He had weakness that he never killed women and possible that he may feelings for Anna after he killed her husband. *A native of Korea, actor Byung-Hun Lee had very little knowledge of G.I. Joe prior to his casting, but received the role because of his highly praised performances. *Like Park Chang-yi (whom played by Same Actor) had grudge against Yoon Tae-goo for revenge *Lee is one of Korean actors who played ninja along with Rain as Raizo in Ninja Assissan , Jang Dong-gun in The Warrior's way and Gianna Jun in Blood The Last Vampire *He is second character who defected to Joes since Ana Lewis Category:G.I. Joe Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Rivals Category:Ninjas Category:Male Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Archenemy Category:Swordsmen Category:Paramount Villains Category:Murderer Category:Nemesis Category:Assassin Category:Movie Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Gunmen Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Tragic Villain Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Honorable Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Double Agent Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Revived Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anti Heroes